A Secret Alternative Universe
by Tweetiekins
Summary: Lily Evans notices things that James Potter does that nobody else seems to see. What will happen because of these uncharacteristic traits and how Lily finds herself feeling about them? LEJP
1. from afar

Just the first chapter so far...there will be more if this one has good reviews. I'm not all that confident with my writing so please review to help me, even if it is to give constructive criticism. Thanks! hope you enjoy xx

* * *

Lily Evans would describe herself as somewhat average.

She was intelligent, but not a genius. Pretty, but not stunning. Funny, but not hilarious. Charismatic, but not charming. Happy, but not euphoric.

Her family were averagely middle class. She was cared for but not spoiled. Neither a pauper or a princess.

Basically, in the middle.

Her social life abided by this same rule of averages. She did not belong to the geeky crowd, the cool crowd, the girly crowd or the sporty crowd.

Instead, she had friends within each of these groups, and happily chose to hang out with whoever her mood took her to.

However, this unique social understanding also meant that whilst she had a number of friends, she didn't have the stability of one person or group to confide in. As an alternative, she kept her feelings, troubles and worries to herself. It just made life easier, and made her stronger as a person. She had pulled herself though some tough situations over her six years at Hogwarts, and was extremely proud of herself for doing so.

Lily was neither a goody-two-shoes, nor a bad ass. She did things she knew she shouldn't, like drinking at parties, breaking school curfews, and bitching about people in the other school houses. But at the same time she knew where the line was, and did her best not to cross it.

All in all, she just got on with life, having fun every now and again along the way. She could party with the best of them, but also chose to skip nights out now and again for a long soak in the bath and to read a good book.

That was exactly what she had chosen to do today. The rest of the school were in Hogsmeade, but Lily was tucked cosily under a tree by the lake. The latest muggle book her mum had sent her was resting lightly on her lap, the sun pouring across her face, her legs tucked gently underneath her. As she reached the end of her chapter and turned the page, she looked out across the lake, to the trees on the other side.

And there he was. The boy who had bugged her with the words "go out with me, Evans" for six years now. The boy she had refused every time.

James Potter. The epitome of cool. Sitting under a tree with a book on the opposite side of the lake. Just like Lily. How strange that he would not be in Hogsmeade with his posse, the infamous Marauders. It was very unlike the notorious James Potter.

But then the notorious James Potter did a lot of things that should be unlike him. Reading for one. This didn't go unnoticed by Lily.

To everybody else in the school, James Potter was gorgeous, the height of cool, intelligent, funny, charming and just generally brilliant. To Lily, he was a twat.

Whilst everyone else saw him play hilarious pranks and joke with other students, Lily saw him cause trouble and bully. He came across to everyone else as witty and comical. He came across to Lily as arrogant and annoying.

But then, when everyone else wasn't looking, Lily would see him in situations such as this, when he was the complete opposite of the outgoing, childish idiot that liked to show off. He was quiet, calm and mature. She wished she could tell what he was reading.

At times like this, Lily almost wanted to talk to James Potter, to see this other side of his character that she found from afar endearing and mysterious. Without the cocky grin on his face, she found him almost attractive. Almost.

She had seen him there before, reading under the same tree. It was at times when she had sat under her tree on the opposite side of the lake to be quietly by herself.

She had also seen him in the far corner of the library, or late at night in the deserted common room. Always reading, studying, or just looking thoughtful.

She had a secret alternative universe in her head, which she sometimes let her imagination play with when she had seen him this way. In this universe, he was kind, caring, thoughtful and honest. He didn't annoy her by asking her out or acting an idiot like he usually did. Instead they had intelligent conversations. It turned out the book he was reading was a Shakespeare play, and his cocky grin was no cocky, but a genuine smile especially for her. This was definitely a secret universe.

One day, she would find out what book he was reading, she told herself. But for now, while he was still for the most part the arrogant git she had learned to loathe, she would satisfy herself with her secret alternative universe.

She closed her book and turned towards the castle. She couldn't concentrate on her book out here anymore.

She didn't see James Potter look up from his book, to watch her walk away, as he always noticed she did, and sigh as he tried once again to concentrate on the poems he was reading.


	2. James' book

**Hey, thanks to those who reviewed the first chapter, you gave me the confidence to write another! **

**This is going to stay as a two shot though as I'm pretty busy right now and really want to write a Twilight story as well!**

* * *

Lily wandered through the Hogwarts corridors searching for a place that was both quiet and comfy for her to return to her book. Somehow she found that her feet had carried her to the library, and surprised herself by realising this was exactly the type of place she was searching for.

Inside the library there were several groups of first and second years, not yet old enough to visit the local village, huddled together using the opportunity to finish one essay or another. Lily swept past them, glancing around for an empty table. As she reached the end of an isle containing books about astrology, she found an old armchair. She had seen James Potter sitting here once or twice, and was reluctant to choose this chair to sit in, knowing it would remind her of a certain person she wanted to refrain from thinking about. But as there were only a handful of stiff wooden chairs available, she had no other plausible option. She sat in the chair and opened her book.

After reading the first page of a new chapter several times, and failing to take any of it in, she sighed. Giving in to her thoughts, she stared at the book, paranoid the others in the library would know what, or who, she was thinking about.

Her imagination ran wild, dreaming about a handsome, intelligent, mature young man, who could hold a decent conversation about something other than pranks and gossip. They could talk about books, music, anything of mutual interest. Amazingly, they would share the same likes and dislikes, and would instantly see they would be perfect together.

Lily's train of thought came to a quick halt. Lily Evans, James Potter and the phrase 'perfect together' should never be used unless the words 'are not' play a significant role. She realised that she was not thinking of James Potter. She must have been using the unusual images of him to create in her head a perfect person for her. Not at all realistic. Not at all plausible. Shaking her head as though to remove the images, she gracefully pulled herself out of the chair and headed towards the Gryffindor common room. It wouldn't be quiet, but at least she wouldn't be able to think too much in the noise.

* * *

Meanwhile, James Potter remained under his tree, trying to focus on his book. A particular red-headed girl had stubbornly placed herself firmly in his thoughts, preventing him from taking in anything of what he was trying to read.

This happened to James a lot; the same girl always flitting through his mind. To James, Lily Evans was beautiful, smart and popular. He believed that if she just gave him a chance, they would make a great match. He loved to socialise, have a laugh and generally enjoy life as much as possible. He had noticed that Lily Evans also enjoyed partying and hanging out with friends. But he had also seen that she liked to be by herself, just to enjoy her own company. More often than not she read, but she also seemed to write. What she wrote he didn't know but he was intrigued.

For Christmas in fifth year, his father had given him a book of poems that his grandfather had put together before he died. They were both poems his grandfather liked, and some he had written himself. On seeing Lily reading by a tree at the lake, he had decided to take this book out and sit on the opposite side to her. This way she could see him reading and might realise they were more alike than he thought. However, when he had begun to read the book he became enveloped in the meaning and flow of the poems, and when he next looked up, she was gone and it was nearing dark.

Despite beginning by trying to impress Lily Evans, James found he enjoyed reading his grandfather's book, and found other books to read. He found different spots to sit and read them, where he could sit in peace and not be bothered by his friends. James was extremely popular after all, and found it difficult to take time for himself. Sometimes, he couldn't concentrate on his books, so let them fall to his side and let his thoughts process. Mostly, his thoughts turned to Lily Evans, and he soon realised he felt more for her than just a crush.

Sadly, James returned to his poetry. He was reading a poem his grandfather had written, about falling in love with his grandmother. James felt he could relate to this poem more than he had told anyone. He sighed and placed his grandfather's book on the grass beside him, and let his imagination take over and run wild in his own alternate universe where he and Lily would hang out with friends, before taking a quiet moment to themselves to share their favourite books, and he could read what he had seen her writing.


End file.
